Facedown
by wolverinacullen
Summary: James doesn't know what to expect when he comes across the coven of two, but he quickly finds himself in love with Laurent's pet Victoria, though she seems damaged beyond repair. Feeling things for the first time, he will not give up on her. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, once again I have put Wolverina on hold for some more James and Victoria! Well....Laurent/Victoria/James more precisely, but you'll see. This is going to be like nothing I've ever written before, and is also MAJORLY DARK, so I hope you enjoy, if you like, dear readers and J/V shippers alike! (BTW, name comes from the song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) POVs switch by parts of the story.**

_Face Down_

Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a hunt like any other.

Victoria was stalking her prey in the dead of night, one rather harsh winter evening. The cold wind tore at her, whipping her firey hair around her face. The rest of her crouched body was covered by the sheepskin shawl that cloaked her from sight. She was like a phantom fire, emerging from the snow at the last possible moment. Her prey struggled toward its cabin, one full side of its torso already crushed from her grip. She stalked around and broke through the door.

Another vampire had already fed on her prey.

He looked up in alarm, dark dreadlocks falling around his face. He looked like the easy type to take out. With a vicious roar, she leapt at him. A quick movement on his part, and she found herself on the other side of the wall, crashing into the stone fireplace, a relatively small hole where her body had crashed through the wall separating the two rooms. She barely snarled as she leapt up again, but the male was countering her every attack. He threw her back and she snarled as she landed on her backside on the floor, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"In my time, women were to be seen and not heard" he commented.

"I will not repeat myself" Victoria said, fuming, as she stood.

"I am Laurent. Has the territory been claimed?" he asked, casually.

"Damn straight" she said, "This one was mine."

"You are nomadic, no? So there was no ties to this land?" he said, with the same casual air.

"What are you, a fucking stalker?" she asked, starting to circle him as he was circling her, "Get away from me you freak."

"Ah, such derogatory words...forgive me if I say how cruel you appear" he said.

"Maybe if you didn't come off such a creeper we wouldn't be having this problem would we?" she asked. Her sixth sense was telling her to go-now. She backed toward the door, and made the sudden bolt. He was there behind her in a moment, throwing her back by her hair. She let out a yelp before falling to the floor, "You indignant bastard!"

"Words will get you nowhere sweetness" he purred to her.

It had been a very long fifty years since.

Every day of Victoria's life, she wished she'd had the strength to kill him. She was known for her abilities in hiding, not her strength against fully grown male vampires. So Laurent- every time his name had to be thought, she grimaced- had taken her as a pet, for lack of anything else. She was his hunting mate and pet, that was all she was to him, and she knew it. Sometimes, when she was lucky, she'd get away for the briefest periods of time, weeks, perhaps a month or month and a half, but he always found her. He was no tracker, but he always managed to find her scent. He had a way of charming people, something that had never worked on her.

"Victoria, come over here" he told her.

She remained where she was, mapping routes in her mind. After fifty years of his intolerable actions, her spirit had not been broken.

In a flash, he struck her to the ground, rather hard. She saw stars as he grabbed her up by her shoulders, "You come to me when I tell you to, ungrateful little whelp. Do you understand me?"

She glared at him until her shoulders began to feel the pressure of his grip, her stone bones feeling as if they would break. She looked away and murmured, "Yes."

"Yes, _what?"_ he hissed.

Her gaze turned to him, a glare, "Yes, _Master Laurent."_

He let go of her and let her stand on her own. She ground her teeth. The first ten years with him had been the hardest; all she'd felt was sorrow. She pitied herself, and wondered why no one would help her. After a decade of wallowing in her misery, she regained her spirit and began to fight back.

He lead her into a fairly well populated area. By his lead, she knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. If she were mortal, she would've been fighting tears, though she was fighting her clenched jaw, trying to not break her teeth. Lord only knew how helpless she'd be unable to feed, kept the pet of a lowly moron. Her eyes stung with phantom tears as Laurent broke down the door. Someone screamed. She didn't care- she went for the male. She mentally thanked the heavens there were no children in this house this time. Even being a merciless hunter, Victoria _hated_ killing children, though it seemed to be pleasing to Laurent. She'd learned if she wanted all a body had to offer, she had to drain it dry, quickly. No more than a few drops of blood were left in the corpse before she found herself airborne, hitting the wall opposite Laurent. He stalked toward her, as if she, too, were his prey.

"Why today?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"It has not been for some time. Don't you feel lucky? I could be much worse Victoria" he told her, stroking her cheek.

If she were only human, she wouldn't have been able to hold back the anger, fear and misery that were hitting her. If only she were human, she would've cried. Laurent had once had many lovers aside from her- all had the escape of death, one Victoria wasn't offered.

"Please, Laurent....don't do this" she said, her resolve weakening.

"Oh jolie fille...you know I love how you beg" he told her.

He moved to undo the buttons on her shirt and a small sob fell from her lips. He cast a glance at her face and she untied her shawl, letting it fall aside. He smiled wickedly and tore her shirt open. Victoria cringed, trying to get away from the hands that too eagerly sought her breasts. If she didn't know what he was capable of, she would've thought him a romantic. A weakling. Just like the false pretense he'd shown her the first time, to lure her in for keeps. His hands moved over her stomach, then snapped the chain belt on her jeans.

"I don't hear pleading" he told her.

"Please, no" she whispered. She knew if she continued to speak, everything would be said. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her pain.

"More" he told her, stripping her and trapping her against the wall.

"No..." she plead, a small sob coming from her.

He smiled and forced her to turn her face so he could capture her lips. She screamed, pushing on him, trying to force him off her. He kept her pinned, lifting her around the waist. He slammed into her, and she screamed openly. "NO! Stop! Stop please!" Her pleas always fell on deaf ears. Laurent enjoyed her pain as he took her. All her strength, courage, dignity...Laurent had taken that from her when he enslaved her. Victoria screamed in pain again, beginning to sob. She pressed her face into the wall as she felt his mouth on her neck, seeking purchase against her skin. She had fought back the misery, tried not to show him her fear...she always underestimated everything, it seemed. After so long, she was incapable of underestimating Laurent. She screamed out as his teeth sunk into her throat and his touches along her curves got rougher, until he was gripping her with the force of iron girders, holding her against the wall while he got rougher and rougher with her. Victoria only broke her sobs to scream, until Laurent finally groaned and dropped her to the floor. She lay there, sobbing until she was able to keep herself together.

"Get something to wear. I'll meet you in the town square in ten minutes" he told her, and walked away at a human pace. She took her shawl off the floor, and with small sobs still coming from her, she went toward the laundry room. She took newly bought underwear out of the washing machine, then she doubled back to get a shirt and pants out of the woman's bedroom. Some nice jeans and a t-shirt, and she left the house.

When she arrived at the square, Laurent was in the park. The bodies of three children were strewn haphazardly around the park, as if a wild dog had attacked them. Victoria bit back her sobs and forced her strength back to herself.

"Insolent little bitch, I told you ten minutes" he told her, turning to her.

"I'm not late" she said.

"When I say ten minutes, I mean ten minutes_ exactly_ Victoria, no exceptions" he told her. He moved toward her and took a handful of her hair. Her resolve was gone as she held up her hands in defense, "No, no, please!"

The quiet, calm clearing of a throat interrupted Victoria's panic.

Laurent let go of her to turn and see the vampire male at the same time she did.

"I've observed you two since you've reached town. Are you looking for any...help?" he asked. His gaze flickered to Victoria for a moment, and his eyes held hers. He looked...both sympathetic and empathetic.

"Of what sort?" Laurent asked.

"Can you use a tracker?" he asked.

Laurent glanced to Victoria out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "That would be perfect. I am Laurent, and this is my Victoria."

Victoria looked to the tracker with both gratitude and embarrassment in her eyes. He was gorgeous, clearly strong...the most attractive man Victoria had seen in ages, and yet, he'd seen her at her weakest.

"James" the tracker said in introduction.

His gaze returned to Victoria's, meeting with hers and locking. He seemed to be speaking with his eyes, in such a way that it sent a foreign calm through her. His gaze seemed to tell her, 'It's okay. I'm here now.' She didn't know why it seemed so calming, why he did, but she had learned to trust her intuition.

**Like that? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Anne-Sophie: Merci once more! :D and thank you to yugioh5Dsfan for reading, as well! :)**

Chapter 2

_James POV_

At first, I had wondered why I'd offered.

It wasn't like this....animal, actually needed me. No, _she_ did. When I saw her, her fear, her anger, embarrassment...so many emotions went across that pretty face at once....she had my heart broken in moments. I empathized with this poor caged bird. After I realized I'd done it for her, I knew instantly _why_ I'd done it for her. I wanted to free her, save her, be the hero. I imagined she might be quite beautiful when she smiled.

Laurent hadn't taken us far. I'd strayed behind Victoria, looking her over carefully, studying her. She was small. Delicate looking, even, but I could sense the spirit of a fighter in her. Something he had not broken, but he had crushed it considerably. As I picked up my pace to keep between her and the rat, on an occasion, her tiny, soft hand would brush mine as we walked. It took every ounce of my self control not to grasp her hand and pull her into my arms and take her away from him. I didn't like the vibes I got from him, especially being close enough to kill him if I were able to take him by surprise. I wasn't used to an _if_ in the equation. My hunts were always challenging, but all the more simple. But she....threw a monkey wrench into my plan. I didn't know her, how she'd react or what she'd do. I loved how volatile she was. When her hand touched mine, even for the briefest of moments....I knew why I'd become so instantly attached. Even just the slightest of brushes let on that her skin was soft as silk, smooth, and her scent, though she was a vampire, she smelled like vanilla and flowers. Like a smile after a round of laughter and warm evening kisses. Her intuition seemed as good as mine. She remained close to my side our entire short journey to the clearing.

"Now, I know as a nomad James, you must not be used to...semi-permanent living conditions, but this is ours" Laurent said. There was a single tent in the large clearing.

"You....live in that?" I asked.

"Yes. You and Victoria will remain out here, if you don't mind" he said, courteously. Asshole.

"Fine by me" I said, "I don't do human anymore." I sat down near the remaining ashes of a fire in a circle of rocks. What did this idiot do, force her to sing by the fire too? This was the most ridiculous situation I'd ever seen any vampires in, ever. Though I knew, if Victoria had a choice, she'd ditch this dope the first chance she had.

"Victoria, keep James company. Keep him entertained. I'll be inside" Laurent said. He disappeared within the tent, and as Victoria took a seat next to me, I turned to her and said, "So what the hell does he do in there anyway?"

"He maps routes, reads, listens to music, things like that" she said.

"It's sickening, isn't it? He must've been a really sick human" I commented.

She rolled her eyes, "You have no idea."

I moved to brush her windblown hair out of her face and she jumped, startled by the movement.

"Hey" I soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you. Sit still a moment, will you?"

She didn't nod, didn't move as I moved the curl out of her face. I attempted a full hearted smile, "All better."

She looked away.

"What?" I asked. She had a miserable look in her eyes again.

"Victoria, talk to me" I said, quieter.

Her gaze returned to me, almost shocked.

"What?" I asked, again.

"You didn't raise your voice" she said.

"Why would I? You're not stupid" I said.

She blinked and averted her eyes as she asked, "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Yes, to sit near you without you moving away" I said, jokingly.

She looked at me again, "Why did you join us?"

Bad question. What was I supposed to say? "Because I saw that...and I couldn't stop myself from defending you." I sounded like a complete patsy, but here I was, telling her the honest truth.

She did move closer, "Why? I'm not pretty, I'm not smart...I'm worthless."

"No, you're not" I told her. I closed the distance between us and took her small hand in my hand, "You are quite beautiful; and I don't know you that well, but you appear intelligent to me. You're far from worthless Victoria."

She pulled her hand away, "Liar. You're just like him aren't you?"

I didn't move, "I would never hurt you Victoria. I would protect you from him. I revealed myself because I didn't want him to hurt you. This sounds incredibly stupid and rushed, but I care for you Victoria. You're not just a pretty face. You're....different. I like it."

She turned to face me and I didn't move to take back her hand. She finally slid her hand back into mine, and a look crossed her face I wished I hadn't seen.

"Do you want me to tell you what's happened?" she whispered, in a haunted voice.

I nodded, mutely. I couldn't find the words to speak, seeing her expression. If her burgundy eyes could fill with tears as she spoke, they would.

"When he hunted...he drugged his prey and took them hostage, but they always had a better fate then me. They escaped by death, I couldn't. Laurent is...fond of pretty women" she said.

I was starting to see the parts of her in the pieces of her broken soul. She was beautiful, worldly, and wearing her glass heart on her sleeve for me.

A growl bubbled up to my lips, "That monster takes you against your will?"

She looked to me, startled by my growl. Her eyes were full of terror as she whimpered out a yes. My anger still burned in me, rage still dulled my senses, but I reached out to her. She was frozen, unable to move. I took her small hand once more and rose it to my lips, just a soft kiss, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I said I would protect you, and I honestly vow that."

"You...wouldn't let him touch me" she said quietly.

"He wouldn't so much as look at you if I had my way" I told her.

I could almost see the 'what if's flying through her mind. She settled for keeping her hand in mine as she settled onto the ground by my side once more. I laced my fingers through hers, a silent promise. Our eyes met, and I whispered to her, in a voice meant for only her to hear, "I promise with my life Victoria, I am going to keep you safe."

She bit her lip, blinked and nodded, like she would cry. She and I both knew no tears would come, but I still squeezed her hand gently; more proof of my silent vow, my support for her. I was no fool, and she was no warrior. Perhaps, she needed me to protect her, and I needed her to really see the world, as it was.

All I knew; it all looked a lot better reflected in Victoria's burgundy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Anne-Sophie, Merci!! and 5D (I hope you don't mind if I shorten it) Thank you too! So much! :)**

Chapter 3

Victoria had come just a little closer, and holding her hand under the glow of the moonlight, she proceeded to tell me everything that had happened to her in the past fifty years. At first, I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Then, gradually, as she warmed up, and her words flowed more freely, I could believe it.

Then, she stopped. It took me a moment to realize she'd ended her story. The wee hours of the morning were just dawning, and I slowly wrapped my arm around her. She didn't shy away from my touch. She probably expected me to move her, but I remained in my spot.

"Victoria....that...." I couldn't seem to find a strong enough word to describe the savage in the tent across from us.

"I know" she said, quietly, "No matter how much you hate him, it can never be expressed _enough._"

My fingers toyed with one of her curls, and I swore I saw the edges of her lips turn up in a little half-smile.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be" she said, looking at me, "For some reason, though I don't know why....I trust you."

"I care for you Victoria. I mean that. I promise you, I will never hurt you, I will always protect you. Whenever you need me" I said to her. She looked at me and took my hand in both of hers. She let me keep my arm around her, but then she turned my hand over in hers. I smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Am I really that interesting?" I asked.

There was the half-smile once again, "You're kind."

"Thank you" I said. She was the kind of woman you treated with respect and dignity, always. The women of this day and era, they didn't understand what life had been like when I was human, or when she had been human. She shifted, turning on the ground and putting her back against my chest. My arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame, supporting her.

She turned her face so she could smile at me, "What do you think our lives would've been like if we had never been turned? Didn't you say we were both from close regions?"

"Well, I would've gotten closer to you, and when we met..." I said. I thought back to my childhood. My good life.

"Go on" she said.

"I would've arrived at your house on the first day with a bouquet of Calla Lilies. They were my mother's favorite" I said, reminiscing.

"I would've loved them" she said.

"They would've been white and yellow" I told her, "Because those are the colors of purity and friendship."

She smiled, "Though I quite like being held by you James."

I smiled and told her the honest truth, "I quite like holding you Victoria."

She seemed content in my arms, almost happy. Like a peace had come over us that not even that moron could break. I rested my cheek on top of her head and breathed in her scent. She smelled so much better warm and close. She smelled like vanilla, honeycomb, azalea and ivy. She had a beautiful, earthen scent that I felt myself attracted to.

Her giggle, a sound like a cross between wind chimes jingling in a breeze and the bubbly flow of a stream reached my ears and drew me still.

"Do I smell like a drug to you James? It seems that's how you're sniffing me" she said.

It was my turn to smile as I went from her hair to her cheek, brushing my cheek on hers, "I could get intoxicated off your scent."

She gave me a sheepish look, like she might blush if she could, "Thank you."

I rose her hand, that I found twined with one of mine, and kissed the back of it, "My pleasure."

We talked until the sun reached its highpoint in the sky, Victoria contented at last. I found my own joy in her smile, and then I knew. Her laughter sent little shockwaves of joy into my heart, and I knew. And then, when her eyes met mine, I was absolutely sure. _I was in love with her._


	4. Chapter 4

**To Anne-Sophie: Merci!! I love you girl, you always leave me a review! It makes me so happy!**

Chapter 4

_Victoria POV_

James's actions toward me had been...shockingly sweet. I'd finally fallen into a comforted silence with him, and I felt his fingers in my hair, stroking. Every once and a while, he'd pull out a twig or stray leaf, cast it aside, and stroke my hair more. I liked the feeling of his fingertips brushing my scalp. He was soft, sweet...and lord if I didn't stop myself, I would find myself falling for him. Though, the entire idea of being in love with James didn't seem so bad. I could imagine him holding me like this and stroking my hair for all of eternity.

"Victoria?" he asked, quietly. Oh how his voice was musical....

"Hm?" I murmured in reply.

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders? You feel tense" he said, quietly. Now I could believe I was Irish. I had never in my life, human or vampire, had a massage.

"Sure" I agreed.

His hands slid my shawl from my shoulders until his hands could rest on the nearly threadbare cotton of my shirt. I could feel his hands as he rubbed. I leaned back into his hands, my tension melting at his touch, so much like I was. A part of me was telling me this was wrong; that I was in no condition to be falling in love with someone. Laurent would kill us. Then, there was the rest of me. Wanting James, needing James, melting for James and James alone. The way Laurent had hardened my heart over the years, it was like...what were those things humans ate? Oh, ice cream cones. It was like the chocolate shell to an ice cream cone, and he was a hot summer day. My hard shell melted slowly, but still considerably fast, to reveal how I'd melted for him nearly instantly.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked, a playful edge to his voice. The tension seemed gone from my shoulders and upper back.

I smiled, "For the first time."

His hands dipped lower down my back for a moment, then returned to their original course. For someone as rugged and wildly sexy as him, I never imagined he'd be a _gentleman._ He seemed so perfect, like everything I ever wanted come to life.

Laurent's music turned off. I groaned and lifted myself up off the ground, out of James's wonderful hold. James gave me a comforting glance as I went to sit beside him, just as Laurent was exiting the tent.

"Victoria, come here" Laurent said.

I got up, hearing the anger in his voice. His eyes were bright red, and blazing. Had I done something wrong? Had I been so caught up in James's words I hadn't heard him call for me?

He grasped my wrist and pulled me to him, then turned me so I faced James. His opposite hand that wasn't holding my wrist brushed my hair away.

"I have one rule in this coven, and one rule only" Laurent said. He forced me to my knees, and I bit back a whimper as my wrist bent awkwardly.

"That would be?" he asked.

"That Victoria is _mine_. Mine and mine alone" Laurent said. He gripped my wrist and snapped it. I bit my tongue to hold in a scream.

James stood up and growled, "You're hurting her."

"Exactly" Laurent said. He gripped my arms and pulled me up. His teeth were suddenly very close to my neck, as if he were going to mark me. My eyes widened, and James's went flat black. He was a blur of speed as he lunged, slamming into Laurent and pushing me aside. I fell, crawling out of their way. My wrist, healing, still ached in protest to the abuse. My back collided with the log and I remained frozen, watching them. James clearly had the upper hand, but then I saw something, the flick of a match. I jumped out of the way as it struck the dry log and nearly instantly devoured it.

James looked up, throwing Laurent aside, and went to me. I started to move towards him, but he gripped me with one arm around my back, another slipping under my knees, and he picked me up. In half a human's heartbeat, we were across the clearing. Laurent was up, glaring in our direction.

"Are you hurt?" James asked me, setting me down.

"I...don't think so" I said.

He took my wrist in his hands, examining for a moment before looking over my arm, then my other arm. He studied my face for a long moment before letting out an exhale of relief.

"James...." I began.

Laurent looked at me with such rage....I was sure he would kill me the next time he lay his hands on me.

James's arms wrapped around me, possessive and protective at the same time, but with him....against his chest, it was welcome.

"Don't worry" he whispered into my hair, "I'll keep you safe."

I nodded, and turned my face away from Laurent, into James's chest, and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Thanks 5D! and in advance, there is still more to come, the end isn't achieved so easily._

Chapter 5

_James POV_

Victoria curled into my chest, and I glared at Laurent. His eyes held a hatred and a fury I was sure the world had never witnessed. I growled, holding her protectively.

Her small body trembled in my arms hearing Laurent's growl toward me. I didn't take my eyes off him as I pressed a soft kiss to her hair, trying to calm her.

"You enjoy testing my self-control, don't you James?" Laurent asked, taking a step forward, "Let's end this game. Bring her to me."

"No" I snarled.

Victoria's head snapped up, her eyes wide, not with terror, but surprise. I grasped her, holding her tightly. Laurent made a lunge for us, and I lifted her up, dodging his attack. I knew he'd pursue her if I let her go on her own, and it wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

Her hand was on my arm as I set her down on the ground behind me. I glanced to her, and it was then she looked terrified.

"James...be careful" she whispered. Understanding came, she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for me.

I turned to her, kissing her curls gently, "Stay back, and try to stay calm."

With a roar, Laurent launched himself at us. I had just enough time to push Victoria back and turn as he collided with me. I growled as he got me on my back on the ground. I pushed him up with enough momentum to knock him to the side, and my hands locked around his throat. His gripped my shoulders, trying to seek purchase to tear me apart. He was older, and just slightly stronger. He pushed on me, and I felt something in my shoulder snap. The pain wasn't as intense as it should've been; my vision was going red. I threw him onto the ground, harder, my hands aimed for the killing wrench. He wasn't staying still enough. The red haze on my vision seemed to deepen, a guttural growl coming from one of us; I wasn't sure which.

I saw Victoria's small hands grip mine. My red haze faded instantly. The look on her face was sure, she was going to help me kill him.

Both of our hands locked, and we pulled upward. His head detached first, then I let her go to make a fire. She used his things to set the blaze, and I watched her throw his head on before ripping off one arm, throwing it in. The other. She gripped the torso and I tore off the legs. As soon as the blaze, thick with acrid smoke seemed to reach the stars, Victoria sunk to the ground. She looked shocked, scared, a multitude of emotions I didn't want her to be feeling. Whatever anger I had seemed to evaporate. I went to her, cradling her in my arms.

"You're safe now. It's okay" I whispered, stroking her hair like she loved.

Her cheek pressed into my neck, "James...."

I gently drew back. She looked saddened by the absence of my touch. I took her beautiful face in my hands, stroking her cheek with my thumb, and I whispered, "No one will ever hurt you. Ever. Again." The emotions in her eyes were overwhelming. I had to get them to stop. So I kissed her. Her lips were soft and pure against mine. She instantly let me dominate her. My tongue traced her lips, trying to get a response from her, a show of her passion.

"Please Victoria" I whispered against her lips, "Show me how bright your flame can burn."

She drew back to look at me, almost sheepishly. I stroked her cheek, "Please?"

Her lips quirked into a smile, "You...want me to lead."

"I want you not to be afraid. Victoria, I love you" I told her. I cradled her face in my hands, her gaze meeting mine. I wanted her to be able to see into my soul, to see how deeply honest I was.

Her smile grew, "I love you, James." Then, she leaned into me. She hesitated the normal way, not a way of fear, before pressing her lips back to mine. I held her close, savoring her sweetness. Her arms slipped around my neck, and mine went around her back, gently pressing her to my chest. She laughed softly against my lips and drew back, "Thank you."

For the first time, there seemed to be peace in her eyes. I kissed her nose, very lightly, "Always darling."

I rose, lifting her up with me. She smiled at me in amusement, "Where are we going now?"

"Hm, where would you like to go?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before sighing, "Let's just go where we wander."

I gave her a smile, "I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- I'm sorry it took me this long to update this. My plot bunnies have returned, and on with the show we go!_

Chapter 6

_Victoria_

It had been years since I'd been around people. It was probably good for me, after having been isolated for so long. Humans sang bad impersonations of classic rock artists and even modern songs I had never heard of. Laurent hadn't bothered to keep me in the know with what had been going on in the world. I had been a little surprised to find out I'd missed two wars.

"I want to go up there" I told James. It was a spur of the moment decision, but I wanted to. If I was going to do anything with my newfound freedom, I was going to celebrate.

He gave me a questioning look before he said, "Okay." He released my hand, and I went toward the mini stage. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. I chose a song I'd liked hearing, and....metaphorically leapt into the deep end.

"_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me anyplace_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Loved not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_But according to me_

_You're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_According to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right."_

All the emotion I'd felt in the past fifty years until today came rushing forward, coloring my song with the passion of a woman who'd felt all this. James gave me a standing ovation, and most of the patrons did too. I smiled at him and made the small jump to the floor. I crossed the bar to go be at his side.

He instantly had me enveloped in his arms, his lips on mine, a gentle passion smoldering behind them. It seemed like the fire in my heart started to blend with his, and I melted into his kiss.

"That was the single best rendition of Orianthi that I've ever heard" he said, with a small chuckle.

I smiled, "But you do love me that way, right?"

He instantly saw my insecurities and stroked my cheek, "Beautiful Victoria, how could you ever think I couldn't love you?"

I felt a smile cross my face, "Just making sure."

His arms wrapped around me fully, holding me in a close, warm embrace. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, focusing solely on all that was James. Yes, he loved me, and I loved him too.

_*song credit- According to you by Orianthi_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'd thought of the small kiss James had placed on the back of my hand, and that warm, all too short, peck in the bar, and I'd decided, I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted all of him. He'd professed his love to me, but I had to wonder....if he loved me, why didn't he touch me for no apparent reason? He did hold me, for which I was grateful, but...was I getting love confused with lust? What was what anymore? James blurred the lines between so much for me, it was hard to tell where love started and friendship ended. He had told me many times over the past few weeks we'd been together that I was the only company he'd craved, the only companion he'd ever had or ever wanted to have. It sounded like love, but I couldn't be sure I even knew what love was.

I approached him, where he sat on the end of the pier. He waited for me, as usual. He'd let me roam some, with the exception I stayed within the city. He wasn't possessive, just protective. I craved to know what he was thinking, as I reached out to him.

_James_

Victoria.

She was the sole occupant of my mind now. I knew how she questioned herself, looking for my approval. All I could do was shower her with praise, encourage her. The damage that bastard had done to her was deep-rooted. Every chance I took, for whatever reason, I took the opportunity to give her the physical contact she seemed to crave. I felt her small hand on my shoulder, waking me from my thoughts.

"James?" she asked.

"Yes darling?" I replied.

She slid down on the pier next to me, her body pressed up against mine fully, and I wrapped my arm around her. She huddled into my side, "James, do you love me the way I love you?"

I looked to her, "Of course. Why would you ever question my love for you?"

"I'm....just not sure love to me and love to you are the same thing" she said, hesitantly.

I stroked her cheek and watched as her eyes instantly flashed to me. Her skin seemed to warm a bit under my touch, and my lips quirked into a smile, "Victoria, I love you. You have taken over my mind, heart and soul. My every action is meant for you."

Her eyes shifted away from me as she asked, "But what about your _body?_"

I turned to cradle her face in my hands, "Victoria, I love you, but I will not harm you. I want you to tell me when you are ready for the next step."

"I know what I'm ready for now, at least" she said. Slowly, her gaze met mine, and I swore I saw her _blushing._

"Anything" I promised.

"Kiss me" she told me, in a rather commanding tone. I smiled and leaned in. Her small hand rested on my chest, "Wait a moment. I want a real kiss, not a little peck on the lips that lasts too short of a time and is so warm, but not warm enough. James, I'm not asking, I'm telling you to kiss me like you mean it."

I slid my arms around her back, pulling her against my body as close as she could get. I felt the tiny shiver run up her back. I leaned into her, and she leaned into me. My lips barely brushed those soft, full, voluptuous lips of hers when she slid her arms around my neck and brought herself close. Her warmth was driving me insane, her sweet scent....I did truly kiss her like I meant it. Her soft lips molded to mine for a moment, locking us together, and her lips parted in a sigh. My tongue slipped out to trace her lips, causing a soft moan from her. Her fingertips brushed my jaw, and I felt as if my whole body was going into sensory overload. I had no desire, no urge what so ever to break this kiss.

_Victoria_

One thing lead to another, and he was kissing me. My love, kissing me....when his tongue began to swirl with mine in a dance of dominance, I felt a fire burning in me I'd never felt. I let go of where I'd clutched his shoulders and I slid my hands up his chest. I could feel his stone hard muscles through his shirt. He gave me a quiet groan and kissed me harder, his arm around my back pressing my chest to his. I was so aware of his body....his every action fueling the fire within me. He pulled away, almost suddenly, though I'd sensed the end of the kiss.

"Why stop?" I asked through unneeded breaths.

"Because Victoria, you are too tempting not to just _devour...._" he murmured, his hands slipping up my back. I had never seen James so animalistic. I decided I liked it. I sighed at the feeling of his hands, and he began to control himself again.

"No" I whined in protest, "James...."

"Hush my love" he murmured, leaning into me once more. I turned to give him a kiss, but he leaned to my ear and whispered, "Your touches are something I can't live without. Your lips too delicious. If we continue darling, I will not stop until I've had every inch of you." His lips almost brushed my ear, and I trembled as that fire seemed to spike. It felt like being turned, but much more pleasant.

"Who says that isn't what I want?" I whispered, surprised by how breathless my voice came out.

"Oh Victoria...." he almost groaned, "Can you please wait? Not tonight, but we will, I promise."

"When?" I asked.

He laughed, "Oh so impatient....my darling, I have no interest in rushing you. If I kiss you again, can you wait?"

"How long?" I asked.

"Till the weekend" he decided.

"Okay" I agreed, "Now, non-refundable deal."

He smiled, and his lips returned to mine with the same burning passion as the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Guess what? I'm probably sick! My throat burns so bad it's like a newborn vampire's, so while I'm recuperating (not sure if that's spelled right) I'll be updating. And Anne Sophie: Merci! You'll see more J/V action real soon....;) Like right now.**_

Chapter 8

_James_

Victoria smiled up at the sun. It was such an easy feat for her, her vibrant happiness. The the way the light hit her skin, it was as if it was reflecting the multicolored vibrancy of her soul. I leaned over, lightly stroking her cheek.

She turned and smiled at me, "James..."

The pleas in her eyes were too much to resist, "Now?"

"Yes" she whispered.

_Victoria_

"Yes."

His eyes closed as he lowered his lips to mine. His arms didn't wrap around me, but instead, he slid a hand under my shirt to caress my stomach. A pleased shiver ran up my spine, and I slid my hands up his chest, unbuttoning as I went. His muscles were strong, I could feel them flex under my hands. It took all of my self control not to burst into a giggling heap right then. It felt like he was melting me from the inside out. He shrugged off his shirt, leaning over me. My lips sought a path from his to his neck. He groaned, a quiet sound that if I wasn't feeling so attuned to him, I might've missed. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me up, kissing me as hard as possible. I hadn't expected my reaction.

My body tensed as images flashed through my mind. I shoved James off with all the strength I had in my body and shied away. I was trembling, though the rational part of myself told me James would never hurt me. I looked up. He was staring at me in shock, shock that quickly turned to concern. He came back to me, kneeling by my side and taking me in his arms.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Shh, don't be" he murmured, stroking my hair, "It was too soon."

"No, it wasn't. I just....I never know what to expect from you" I murmured, "I love it. You're so raw, so primal, and I want that. I want you. Maybe if we just control ourselves...take it slower..."

His hand gently cupped my chin to guide me to look at him, "You really want me that badly?"

"Yes" I murmured, "I really want you. Right now."

He sighed and moved his hand from my chin to my waist, his fingers gently curling around my shirt and lifting it slightly, "Tell me if I move too fast."

I nodded.

He slipped my shirt over my head, his touch as gentle as I'd ever felt. He gazed at me as if I were priceless art. He caressed my stomach with soft touches. I couldn't help myself; I let my eyes fall closed and my head fall back. I took in the feelings of his fingers. The pleasant fire burned in me again. His hands went around my back, unclasping my bra. I felt the weak lace fall off my skin. His hands went to replace the lace, and I moaned. Feelings stirred deep inside me, feelings I never knew I had. I shifted, so he touched me as much as possible. His touch was slow, soft, building the heat burning in me. His hands slid down my sides, and I heard him undo my belt, then the feeling of the button of my jeans coming undone, then the zipper, and suddenly the now-weak denim was being pulled from my skin. He stroked my legs, and I lay flat. My legs seemed to twitch as my whole body yearned for his touch.

"So beautiful..." I heard him murmur as there was suddenly a blazing warmth near my ear. His breath. He kissed my neck, and it felt like fire started there. Each kiss along my throat left me feeling as if I were drowning in him. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I gripped his arms and pulled him up to me, crushing our lips together. He hovered over me, and I slid my hands down his bare chest, to his jeans, which quickly came undone and were discarded. His perfect body, as I ran my hands up his back, seemed to be made just for me. He moved his lips from mine to kiss under my neck. He moved one hand to slip up my leg, from my hip to my knee. The caressing, the warmth...

"Are you ready?" he whispered, as if the need that melted every word that tried to come to my lips, turning into tiny whimpers and soft moans and made my body a live wire wasn't enough encouragement for him.

"Yes" I whispered, surprised the words came out. He lowered his body fully onto mine, his other hand slipping up my other leg. My fire was extinguished as soon as I felt him against me. A warm glow filled my body, a feeling of love.

"Tell me now" he whispered.

I arched my hips, pushing us as close together as we could get without him having entered me yet, and his breath hitched. He stopped breathing, his eyes closed.

"Please James...don't tease me anymore" I murmured.

He opened his eyes, and they were nearly black, filled with a lust I'd never seen, yet knew. He guided our bodies together, joining us, and it was my turn to close my eyes in ecstasy. He held me close, our skin meeting in every place I could feel. His arms around me, my legs around him, his lips showering kisses over my neck....the passion between us was tangible. He began a slow, steady pace, my hips moving to meet his. I moaned his name, he sighed mine. He caressed my waist, and I grasped his hair, tugging lightly.

Our lips locked in a kiss, our passion grew to a violent instinct. Violent delights have violent ends....right. His kiss, with violent passion, never seemed to end. I was lost in him, I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. His arms, like my anchor to him, to keep me from exploding into the stars....

Our lips broke apart, air rushing into my lungs. He groaned against my neck, and I didn't have the breath to do anything. My lungs couldn't seem to find the air, not when my mind was gone. It felt like I'd shattered. Like glass, overheated....

James's sigh brought me back to myself.

"I promised I'd have every inch of you" he murmured in my ear, his voice as sensual as his touch.

I smiled, a wicked curve to my lips I hadn't felt before our union, "Violent delights have violent ends lover."

"I have a feeling Shakespeare never would've said that if he saw vampires making love" James said, his voice hardly above a sultry purr.

I nuzzled him, my smile becoming less wicked and more content.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked.

I nuzzled closer, "Hold me until sunset."

"I can do that" he murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Victoria_

My head quirked, listening to the sounds around me. It was a trait I picked up from James, and the many times we'd hunted together. It was two months on the day since we killed Laurent and James freed me. Now, I couldn't find him. I would've been lying if I said I was scared, I was downright petrified. I hadn't been on my own in 52 years, and I knew James wouldn't have abandoned me. I could feel it, in the very center of my being, that something was terribly wrong. I traced his scent here, where it mixed with other scents. There was the smell of blood, but none were good enough to focus on, especially with my mind sending panic through me. I couldn't catch James's scent from here. I wasn't a tracker. That was about the point panic gave way to hysteria, and I jumped over to another low branch. I tried to pick up the scent, still to no avail.

"God damn it James, where are you?" I whimpered, scanning the area for him.

I heard voices and went silent. They sent back human memories that I didn't want to revisit. Then, I caught James's scent off of one of them, and I was off. My feet seemed to make the travel between branches faster than my mind could keep up.

I was having flashbacks, but I had to keep myself strong. _For James_ I kept repeating in my mind, _For James._

He was the driving force behind my actions, the stability I forced on myself. It would have been so easy to crumble and let my demons come devour me, but that just simply wasn't who I was. Not now, not with James. Once upon a time, I hadn't been strong enough to keep my own two feet. Not anymore.

I heard James before I saw him.

"Why don't you go back to whatever rock you came out from under before I kill you?" I heard him say to someone. Nice. The sense wasn't letting up on my nerves any, but James's voice was an instant defense mechanism. I instantly shut off my mind and focused solely on him.

"I'll ask one more time, where is your 'mate'?" I heard some male say.

The growl that came from the back of my throat was a lot more fierce than I'd expected. I didn't answer as I leapt down.

Instantly, James was on his feet. His succumbing to his opponents had been a ruse. I smiled as he circled toward me. He took my chin and gently turned my face for a brief kiss before we both turned back to our clearly human opponent.

"And you idiots wonder why your ancestors died out so easily" James said.

I didn't understand the exchange, but I was at my mate's side, that was all that mattered. The human took out a flare gun, and James feinted to the side before lunging behind the mortal and tearing open his throat.

"They're all idiots, every last one of them" James snarled. He didn't bother to drink the blood as the body fell to the ground.

"James, what was going on here? I....I tried to find you, and then I got scared, and-" I began.

His eyes softened and his stance relaxed. He took the few short steps to me and pulled me into his arms. When he spoke, his voice was soothing, "I'm sorry my angel. These humans fancy themselves hunters of our kind. They're mere fools. I was simply playing this game with them, I didn't mean to frighten you." His fingers ran through my hair, and I pressed my face into his neck. I didn't need words for him to see I just needed to be close to him. My strength was gone, evaporated with my fear. He held me tightly, no words passing between us. We didn't need them. He knew just when I needed him to give me a soft kiss on the cheek, and I knew when he needed me to nestle into his chest.

_James_

A simple hunt scared her. I knew that she needed more reassurance, more comfort, but I hadn't expected the lack of my presence to scare her. I loved her, with all my heart, and I knew she felt the same. Her reactions to everything were never as I expected. I had learned early on not to take my Victoria for granted. She nestled closer, and I put my cheek on her head. Her intoxicating scent reached me, and I rubbed her back.

"I really am more fragile than the other vampires, aren't I?" she murmured.

I kissed her head, "Just for now. It takes time to heal darling."

"I know" she said, hiding her face against me.

I couldn't help but smile, "And I tell you the honest truth when I say, that every day until you heal and beyond, I will love you more than anyone could ever love another."

I knew she was smiling as she said, "I know. And you must know I return it."

"That I do" I said. With a soft nuzzle, I whispered to her, "Do you want to help me kill the rest?"

Her face emerged from our embrace, her smile wide and our noses almost touching, "I'd love to."

The playfully wicked gleam in her eyes made me smile, and I lifted her as I rose. Her smile grew, and I leaned into her, "Care to race for the first pick?"

"Only if you care to lose" she purred.

"We shall see, darling" I said to her, using her same tone. I caressed her cheek lightly before she took off in a dead sprint, and I was right beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- We're nearing the end, but of course, this storyline was one of the ones with more than one problem...;)_

Chapter 10

_Victoria_

Another two months had passed. With James's coaxing, I had become more and more of my old self. The flashbacks stopped, and gave way to my true thoughts, my true feelings. In the latter of four months, so short of a time that not even humans could get over a week of trauma in four months, but with James, I had managed to erase the impression fifty-two years had left on me.

We were in a club that night, so I suppose it was my fault. I had wanted to rejoin the world. I had no idea....if I had, I would've never asked to stop. We would've kept going all the way through Manitoba, and ended up somewhere in the woods, far away from people, enjoying each other until the thirst overpowered us.

If only I'd had some sort of idea as to what would happen next.

Vampires are insanely powerful, and usually it takes our own kind to fight, track, contain....oppose other vampires in any way. I had never thought there would be fools that would betray our race. I'd thought this was a gift, immortality, the way that you could always have all you needed with you. Of course, these thoughts didn't cross my mind until much later. That moment, the lights were flashing, music was pounding, guiding the way James and I danced. He took my hand and twirled me delicately, making me laugh. I spun right into his arms and gave him a kiss. He smiled, holding me close, and our movement stopped. I just looked into his eyes for that fraction of a minute before they shifted, sudden panic overwhelming them, and then the lights and music went out all together. People screamed, of course they did. But I could still see, and I saw what James had been looking at.

She was clearly a vampire. Her eyes were golden though, not like ours. People were moving through the crowd, and she seemed to be the one guiding them. She could see, but she couldn't see us. James grabbed my hand and pulled me along the wall, searching for a way out. No door, it would let light in. I grasped his hand and pulled him toward the back of the bar. There was a small window behind the bar that lead to a store room. I climbed over both, and narrowly collided with a shelf of boxes as I slid in the store room. James was milliseconds after me. I was going to ask, when he placed a finger over my lips. It wasn't safe to talk. I took his hand and lead him through the weaving metal shelves. There was a door, that we knew would expose us, and a window high up. I climbed the crates and pushed on it. It swung open and I grinned triumphantly. James started climbing up after me, gently urging me on, and I climbed out.

My stolen shoes touched a pipe, and I dropped down. James dropped down beside me, and as soon as he'd grabbed my arm, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I hissed as I took in a sharp breath. James grasped me, pulling me to the side, but it didn't stop me from seeing what was going on.

The blonde had a loose grouping around her, and one of them held a....rocket launcher?

James pulled me into a small alcove between two buildings and pulled my head to his chest, covering me with his body. I felt a trickle of my venomous blood from my shoulder, just as James pressed me back into the stone.

I heard the sound of a projectile cutting air before I felt the heat, and my ears momentarily shut off from the deafening explosion.

Bits of stone fell around us and James pressed me back as far as we could get.

I felt something under my palm and looked down. The latch to a storm drain. I glanced up at James as I unhooked it, and he looked down to me. He nodded, and I let it drop open.

My feet hit the concrete ledge under, and I stepped out of the way for James to land beside me. He took my hand once more, and we entered the tunnels of the underground waterway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_James_

As soon as we rounded the first corner and I smelled air above us free of all scent, I knew we were safe. Victoria's visible relaxation confirmed it. I pulled her into my arms, holding her close.

"Who was she? You seemed to know her" Victoria said, though her words were slightly muffled from how she'd turned her face into my neck.

"Irina Denali. She was the one that sent me your way" I said. "You see, her coven protects humans. She was....involved with Laurent at one time. They were passionately in love, and Laurent was a vegetarian, as they call themselves. They only drink animal blood. Irina was the one who turned Laurent, because she'd loved him as a human. Their union lasted two hundred years. Then, Laurent got a taste of human blood, and Irina wasn't enough to keep him from his conquest. He left her for the hunt, but she still harbored feelings for him. She told me all this while she was deterring me from hunting on her land. In other words, she was close to making death threats if I so much as touched a human there. That was why I came out your way, it was out of her range. Not far though."

"We've been traveling though" Victoria murmured, "How did she find us?"

"She's not stupid, love. She's a woman driven by revenge. She probably heard...." I began.

"No one was there to tell her James" Victoria pled, "She couldn't have found out."

"There's a future-seer in her coven" I told her. She looked up in shock, and I stroked her delicate cheek, "Alice was the only hunt I ever lost, and I lost her to Irina. As you can see, we have quite the grudge against each other."

"Were you lovers?" Victoria asked.

I laughed, "Never. Irina Denali is...not my type, first off. I prefer redheads. Second, she's a spoiled bitch. I hate her for the little she's worth. I did appeal to her once, but she never appealed to me."

"Do you think she's jealous?" Victoria asked, seeming to muse to herself.

"No. She'll always be Laurent's type, and she knows it. They were mates, love. She knew she couldn't replace him. And you are the woman I love. I could never take that royal pain in the ass over you" I said, my voice getting quieter until I kissed her nose.

She smiled, but it fell, "She wants to kill us because of him."

I stroked her face, "We'll be alright darling."

Her eyes burned with rage as they darted to me, "It's not alright. That bastard caused his own death. He couldn't just leave me alone. He couldn't just let it go." Her fists clenched, and her small frame shook a bit. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck, to her surprise, "Calm yourself darling. We're going to find a way, I promise."

My hands slipped over her back before I felt the wound on her shoulder, and heard her take in a sharp breath.

"Damn it" I murmured, moving her hair out of the way so I could see. Some blood trickled from the wound, wetting her curls and falling down to turn the edge of the back of her shirt red. She winced as my fingers stroked near it, taking away a drop of her blood.

"What hit you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she threw it" she said.

"Bitch has a good throwing arm" I muttered to myself, not surprised to hear Victoria laugh.

"She may have a good throwing arm, but I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

I smiled at her words, "Well then, I hope you have a killer curve ball in mind. Tonight, we set the stage."

"At the opera tonight" Victoria quoted, smiling wickedly. I loved that spark in her eyes. My arm wrapped around her lower back and I pulled her against me, crushing her into a passion filled kiss. All too soon, we broke apart. She grinned, "Yes, I do."

_A/N-Does anyone know what movie they've quoted? Hint: It's the only goth rock opera I know of._

_Review please, I'm giving away virtual cookies!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Quick A/N- Nobody guessed, so I might as well tell you. It was Repo! The Genetic Opera. Dark and badass and completely suiting them._

Chapter 12

_Victoria_

James gave me the outline of what the future-seer was capable of, and we set out. I kept changing plans, of course, though a plan stayed solid in the back of my mind. James said it would work best with me, with my mind being so chaotic. I didn't know how it worked, but it seemed to. I let the first part of our plan settle: we were leaving town.

The airport was crowded with human passengers, so many that I was surprised I could control my thirst at all. James and I went back and forth on options of where to go. Maybe Chicago, maybe Denver, maybe even London. He smiled when he told me how there was much less snow anywhere but Seattle. Of course, I asked him about places warm and tropical-and remote. Places we could be out in the sun together, places where we didn't have to hide under a constant cover of clouds and wet. At this point, I hated the wet. I never wanted to return to it. I just wanted to go off to somewhere warm, tropical and new. Maybe Fiji. Somewhere I could be alone with James and be unafraid. And warm. Oh lord did I miss warm.

We'd settled on a destination: Barcelona, Spain. Of course, it was a ruse for now, but it was also true. We were going there, after we finished with them.

James nudged me as we sat, our backs to a young human girl engrossed in a book. I looked up, and sure enough, Irina Denali was there. But her posse wasn't human anymore.

They were split off in pairs, and I could tell the pairs were mates. They all had golden eyes with a wild look in them, probably more wild than James or I.

There was a huge burly guy, and his beautiful blond mate. I glanced at James to see if he was interested in the beautiful blond, but he glared at them hatefully.

The tiny one was Alice, I recognized her from my mind instantly. She was with a slightly less huge but still intimidating blond guy.

The last couple was a bronze haired boy and his slighter brunette mate. Irina was gathered within them, and James rose.

"Irina" he said.

She stepped out of the protective shell that the people formed around her and toward us, "James. I don't see it."

I felt my lips curl into a snarl as a low growl slipped out between my teeth. Instantly, the others assumed defensive positions around her.

"Irina, let's not cause a scene" James said, looking around. People were looking at us as they walked, even stopping. "Do you want the Volturi involved?"

Her lips turned into a grimance, "I don't care if the world knows about our kind, it's been years too long James."

With that, her grimance turned into a snarl, and she leapt at my mate. I felt the instinct before I realized I'd followed it, and attacked her right back. I heard growls gathered around us, and suddenly...

I felt my back collide with tarmac.

James was on the ground, on his stomach over me. He looked pained, and I saw the burly guy held one of his arms, about to twist.

I leapt up and kicked him, sending him back a foot or so. He charged me, and stars burst on my vision. The black and shooting-star haze on my eyes lifted in time for it to be returned by the hull of a launching plane.

I dropped onto the tarmac and groaned. My head was beginning to spin, which I could tell wasn't good.

"Vicky!" I heard James yell.

I cracked open my eyes to see the landing wheel to a plane coming down near me. Of all the ways I expected to get hurt, being run over by a plane wasn't one of them.

A flash of white went over my head, the landing gear snapped, and the whole plane began to fall. That was just my luck. I wasn't under the fear of being run over anymore, I was going to be _crushed._

I ducked my head down when something above me smashed into the metal.

Someone had just saved my life, and as my gaze rose, I saw James in Irina's death grip, but her face no longer held anger toward him. Several members of her coven were missing, but I knew it before I registered they were gone. One of her coven had probably just saved my life. I had no idea if vampires could get killed by planes. I wasn't willing to find out, either.

With my last thought, I looked up into the face of my savior.

_Cliff-hanger time! Review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice's blond mate was holding the plane up. He had help from the burly guy.

"Go" he growled out.

I felt frozen, but I forced my arms and legs to move, to start crawling out of the way. I regained my footing as my danger-sense went off, and I leapt out of the way. The burly guy pulled the blond from the way of the plane and Irina roared with anger, "What the hell were you morons doing?"

I stopped halfway between the wreck and her. She'd released James, and he rubbed his neck before getting up and coming to my side. He pulled me into his chest, kissing my hair, clutching me as close as I could get.

"James" I whimpered against his chest.

"Shh" he murmured, stroking my hair, "You're okay, you're okay."

I heard Irina very clearly.

"You're not going to be."

I was ripped out of James's arms, thrown back into the cement. I got up, dodging her next attack. The bronze haired one was suddenly behind me, the three other females holding onto James, restraining him.

"Fuck Irina, let her go! Kill me, I'm the one you're after!" James growled. His tone was strong, that of a hunter and fighter, but his eyes betrayed his fear. When he looked at her, hatred. When he looked to me...suddenly, I knew what was running through his mind. Our time together had all but erased his memories of being alone. I knew he'd been lonely from the very beginning, and our love had saved him from...I didn't want to think about it. I knew if she were to kill me, he would kill her and prompt her coven to kill him too. Just as I would've done had she touched him.

"Irina, we need to get out of a public place" the bronze-haired male said.

Irina's eyes darted about, and my gut suddenly twisted in panic. This was not going to be good, not at all. Did they even know how to kill a vampire? I wasn't sure, but suddenly the burly one was stalking toward me. I looked at James, letting my fear show. He'd saved me once, and I had the faith he'd try again. I couldn't find words to speak, but I let my gaze say it all. I love you, I mentally told him, even if he couldn't hear, Please don't die for me.

I closed my eyes and waited to die. It never came.

The hands on my arms released, and I opened my eyes. The big one was standing in front of me, the bronze haired one going to flank him. The blond was on the other side of the big one, and I started to back up. The females were losing patience, and all let go at the same time, stalking toward the little group. Something was said that started a hissing argument, too low for even my ears to catch. James gripped my arm and pulled me from the little grouping. We backed, slowly, toward the fence.

"Listen to me, once they turn back-" he whispered, so only I could hear.

"No. Shut up. I love you. Whatever it is we do, we do together" I said right back, my hand slipping into his. He stopped and encircled me in his arms, "Then prepare for a fight." His lips went to mine in less than a human's heartbeat. His kiss was strong, urgent, but still passion filled. I could almost taste his desperation, the need for me to be safe. No matter who or what threatened me, he would rather die than let me be in his position. I kissed him back with the same fear, and slowly, I submitted to his kiss. If either of us were going to die now, I wanted my last moments kissing James to be with love, not with fear. His gentleness came forth, as if he sensed my thought, and he held me as close to his body as we could possibly get with clothes on. He slid his hands under my shawl and pressed to my back, holding me _so tightly..._

I was filled with despair as he broke the kiss. My heart wrenched, my insides were gripped with panic. It was starting, and I knew it. He looked to me and whispered, "I love you."

I resisted the urge to throw myself on him and sob, rather putting up a strong front and grabbing his hand, "I love you."

He kissed my hand and whispered, "If this goes to hell, get over the fence and I'll follow. I promise."

I wanted to tell him we were never going to make it out of this fight, even with false hope, but I had faith in him. If he believed we were going to win, then we were going to win.

The huge one was suddenly behind me. I growled and got out of the way. His blond mate was glaring, furiously, at us.

"Wait" he said, holding up his hands, "I don't agree with them."

"Neither do I" Alice said, standing near James's side, "Even if you tried to eat me. I do see where she's coming from though. I just think the crazy is a bit...much."

James backed toward me, "The only people who are crazy are the lot of you."

People were coming onto the tarmac, not too far away from our quarrel. They stared at the wreckage of the plane some hundred yards away, and the people some thirty, then us, another...oh I wasn't sure, ninety two from the others? I couldn't figure out the distances.

"Get her out of here" James said.

I stopped backing away, "I thought you didn't care about her."

"I give a shit if she exposes us" James said. There was a tone of hurt in his voice, and I knew I'd been caught not trusting him. I reached out for him, and he pulled me to his side. Irina was pissed, I could hear her shouting at the bronze-boy, and James took my arm. We hopped the fence unnoticed, and I was sure the humans could hear her.

I was about to speak when James clamped a hand over my mouth. Usually he wasn't so rough with me. I looked to him with a question in my eyes and his gaze went to the black shadows moving across the top of the building. His eyes were saying it all, the same repetitive cuss going in my mind.

Volturi.

Thank the lord we didn't stick around.

Gently, as not to disturb leaf nor branch or give us away in any form, we eased from our hiding spot and I followed my natural instinct: Look for anywhere that isn't infested with vampires.

_A/N- We are nearing a close my dear reviewers. The next chapter will probably be the last, so please review._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I lead the way through the trees beyond the airport into the city. I was sure the Volturi tracker, if he'd been there (surely he was), would follow us. I decided not to seem guilty and stay in town.

In an alleyway, James stopped me. I turned to look at him, to make sure he wasn't hurt and he wrapped me up in his arms, my body crushed to his. I put my face against his neck and breathed in his scent. He almost fell as he clutched me, holding me close.

"You were so brave..." he murmured into my hair.

"I love you" I whispered to him. I didn't need to tell him how whenever I was afraid, I always whispered _For James_ in my mind like it was a prayer.

I felt something-close, at that-and pulled free of James's hold, "Get ready, he's coming."

The tracker clothed in black strode toward us. Light flickered on the shadow of his face, allowing a jaw line to show beneath the hood.

"The two of you were very inconspicuous, I almost didn't catch you" he said, his voice a murmur. His burgundy eyes flickered up, first to me, then to James, then back to me. He held the gaze of a hungry predator staring down its prey. So Dimitri was good, it was clear my love was better. James could keep up with me, Dimitri, not so much. I smiled smugly back at him, for once confident in the gaze of a predator twice my strength. I also had my mate to back me. He was twice, we were thrice. James alone could match his power and exceed him, but the two of us together...we were simply a firestorm. Unstoppable, untamable, purely invincible.

Dimitri seemed to realize this by my smug smile and his eyes narrowed, glancing to James, "May I ask what was going on?"

"Irina was being conspicuous. She was trying to kill us" James stated, simply and matter-of-fact.

"Why, might I ask?"

I growled under my breath, irritated. Hadn't he been told the whole story already?

"She has a vendetta against Victoria and I. We were forced to kill her mate when he became, likewise, too conspicuous" James said.

The tracker's soft chuckle made me want to tear his throat out, as violently as possible. We were in a back alley, if anything happened...well, he was fucked. But we'd probably have the whole Volturi coming down on us. But without the tracker, they'd have nothing...

My mind warred with itself for a few brief moments before the tracker looked between us and started to back off, "Do not become like them."

"We won't" James said. It was as if a silent exchange had passed between the men that made James seem very...tense. He took ahold of my arm and pulled me back. The Volturi tracker kept his eyes on us until he was gone. Then, James was pulling me in the opposite direction, and so were we.

...

It had been close to an hour we were running before I stopped where I was. James took a minute to come back to me from where he was. The anger that had been driving this run showed, "We're not far enough."

"We're never going to be far enough" I said, then crossed my arms over my chest, "I want you to tell me what happened."

He sighed, knowing he'd lost the battle with me before it had even begun, "They killed them. The entire coven."

"I thought you didn't care" I said. My words sounded harsh, cold...undertoned with hurt and jealousy.

He moved toward me, "Victoria, I care for no one but you. When are you going to realize that?" His eyes held nothing but love, nothing but the praise and near-worship that he'd given me since day one.

Despite that, I couldn't stop the words from coming from me, "When you stop caring what happens to her and those freaks."

He suddenly had me crushed against him, kissing me with such wild abandon I was torn between shoving him off or tearing off his shirt. My fingers wound in his hair, using my grip to pull myself up and kiss him harder. It wasn't a loving kiss on my part, it was one of those 'I'm-pissed-at-you-don't-even-think-this-is-making-it-any-better' kisses. His grip on me grew tighter, his lips responded, but when the passion behind his kiss spread to my lips, I found a fire burning inside me and my lips, my body, begging for the sweet as sin dominance he could give me.

He drew back, almost in a gasp for air as he held me. I was panting, taking in unneeded air, but still...my breathing seemed to get heavier as his hand on my back pressed me firmly into his chest, "Victoria, I love you. I mean that in every sense of the word. Please, trust me, trust this. You've always followed your heart, my sweet, most precious, firey vixen. Tell me what it says right now."

The contradiction in his words almost made me giggle like a schoolgirl, but it only made me speak with a smile on my face, "It says 'Stop talking and kiss him already, you know you love him'."

James broke into a huge grin and initiated the kiss. I couldn't help it-I melted instantly, my anger at him gone like a match being blown out.

It was true, our love burned like no other. He was the ice quenching my fire. We could never get tired of each other.

We would have forever to try.

_A/N- one last chapter now. Review!_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N- Anne-Sophie, it's fine if you haven't reviewed, I am SO glad you're keeping up with me! Thank you so much for liking this! I know it was borderline NM-scene, I just had to write the present-tense of Victoria's thoughts on James. I mean it's not like it had to have been the first time she thought it, right? I'm sorry about making you cry. There's a fic on here, The Orange Blanket by Jewlesbyers, that every time I read it I bust out in tears. You should read it if you get the chance, it's such a sad story it will make you cry. Sweet too, but I can't help mourning with Victoria. Anyway, enough with the rant, thank you and Merci many times over! :D_

Epilogue- Three Years Later

_James_

I heard her quiet footfalls after our prey and I watched her. She was just as beautiful as that first moment, and much more confident. I saw her eyes flicker up to me, a playful smile flashing across her face before she pounced. A scream ended in a gurgle and I grinned, leaping down from the high point of the roof and landing on the street below. After the encounter with the Volturi, we moved to Barcelona quite permanently. This was our city, though we had no residence. We didn't need one. She fed, and I joined her on one of her kill's wrists. The body was drained, discarded, and as I kissed her soft lips, she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

Her finger trailed along the edge of my lip and she licked the blood off, "You're a messy eater baby."

I grinned wickedly at her, "Know what sounds like good desert right about now?"

She smiled and pulled me by the collar to kiss her. I obliged, her lips sweeter than any blood I'd ever tasted. Of course, Victoria's preferred place of relaxation was the countryside. Some people resides within the miles, but we usually avoided them. Tonight, Victoria lay down in the grass, the flowers popping up through the delicate flame-colored coils of her hair. It was almost comical, but I'd never tell her how cute she looked completely zoning out as she stared at the sky. She said I had the same problem when I smelled good blood. Of course, she had the same playful smile when she told me that. I smiled back, always, because it was true. We were oblivious to all the world but each other. Then...I knew why she was zoned out. I heard it too.

"_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't  
_

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

The raindrops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time."

"This is what you've been hearing" I said to her.

She smiled, "It makes me think of us. What we've been through and overcome." Her smile was a sentimental one, and I leaned down and kissed her softly. She slid her arms around my neck, and I let her control the kiss. Her lips softly parted from mine and I sighed, "Victoria, I know I don't tell you this enough...I love you."

Her smile returned as she looked into my eyes, "Forever isn't enough, either. I can never have enough of you." Her fingers lightly stroked my cheek and I smiled, kissing her nose. Her eyes glowed with warmth as she whispered, "I love you too. Forever."

I couldn't help but kiss her. Mentally, I agreed, fully and wholeheartedly.

Forever wouldn't be enough with her, but if it was all we had, I'd take it. At least it was better than a human lifetime. Too short, too fleeting...and then Victoria's softness took control of my thoughts, and my thought process was gone.

Yes, Forever indeed.

_The End_


End file.
